News/Weekly Brefing: 6/25/10
__NOEDITSECTION__ Headlines Rec Rules Arrive June 30th! Starting June 30th, Combat Arms is excited to bring you a whole new FPS experience, with Rec Rules''(Beta)'' on the Papa Server! Recreational (Rec) Rules are a brand new set of playing rules, created to provide you with the less rigorous, leisurely gameplay that even the most focused soldier occasionally needs. Rec rules! Ongoing: June is Submachine Gun Month! All month long, participate in Submachine Gun related events, and take advantage of some once-in-a-lifetime sales! Keep checking back as Submachine Gun Month sales and events are released! Get the details here Events Submachine Gun Master Are you a submachine gun master? Think you can get 50 headshots with a submachine gun by June 28? Well you better get moving (and shooting)! Get the details here Mission Accomplished: 75K Facebook Giveaway! Right before our very own eyes, Combat Arms Facebook fans have grown to over 75,000! Thank you for being a fan of the game! Your support keeps us going. As a thank you, we gave away 20 Combat Arms Gamer Kits. Get the details here It's Raining Lead, Hallelujah! Start spraying those bullets soldier, because if you get 100 kills with any submachine gun by June 28, you can get yourself a Supply Case GIFT-N! Get the details here Marketplace 99 NX Sale! We've got a ton of great items available for one week only, for the low low price of 99 NX! Get them while you can because a sale like this doesn't come along that often! Get them today! Item of the Week American Eagle This week’s item of the week is the beautiful American Eagle. The American Eagle is a patriotic pistol with a Stars and Stripes design. It will be on sale for a limited time oiver the 4th of July weekend, the American Eagle is more than just pretty and patriotic; it's one of the most powerful handguns in the game. Obviously as a pistol, it is a secondary weapon to be used in specialized scenarios and as a last-ditch weapon. Given that, however, the American Eagle is popular for its utility as a close quarters combat weapon in maps such as Junk Flea and Cold Seed. It's also incredibly useful in "Pistol Only" games. The real reason to own this baby though, is simply to show your American pride on the battlefields of the world! Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: "Nice! That is definitely one of the coolest pistols ever!" – Kyle S. “I want it so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so badly." –Zachary J. "That Desert Eagle is an American beauty. Thanks to you Nexon! You made it come out in the most amazing way ever! That thing is sick!" - Luis V. Basic Training New to Weekly Briefing? Welcome to basic training, maggot! This is where we direct you to areas of interest, and give you tips on things that recruits should really know in order to become effective in the fight faster! This week's question: What is Vivox Voice Chat and how do I use it? Vivox Voice Chat allows you to communicate with other players in-game through any standard 3.5mm jack-in or USB headset. Voice chat is on by default when you log into the game. The first time you will see (hear) voice chat is in a game lobby. There is no voice in the server lobby. After the game is launched from the game lobby, you will have voice in-game. Click here for more information about Vivox Voice Chat. Community Spotlight Release the Walruses! We here at Combat Arms are always on the lookout for the best and most well thought out ideas. We also like silly stuff on occasion. That’s why when UlrichStern came to us with the idea of an Attack Walrus, we knew that we were looking at something brilliant. Check out the breakdown of what may well be the most terrifying, hardcore and hilarious addition to Combat Arms that’s never going to happen: The Walrus Check it out! Combat Arms on Facebook Have you joined us on Facebook yet? Wow! You did it! You got us to 75,000 + fans on Facebook and the number keeps climbing. We can’t thank you enough for the great response to our Facebook page. If you haven’t joined yet, join today to keep up with the latest on Combat Arms, take part in some fun activities, win contests and maybe even get yourself quoted in the Weekly Briefing. Tell your friends that the Combat Arms Facebook page is the place to be! Category:Weekly Briefings Category:2010